


Between 2 Lungs

by skywalkerway



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Human Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerway/pseuds/skywalkerway
Summary: Com a chegada do virus o mundo todo se transformou, anos depois nós ainda temos que lidar com algumas consequencias da sua partida. Criaturas de todo o planeta agora povoam a terra, incluindo alienigenas vindos de todos os planetas para estudar uma forma de melhorar a terra para que tudo volte a ser como anos atrás. Em meio ao caos e pesquisas, Byun Baekhyun se apaixonou por um alienigena.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Between 2 Lungs

Se você me perguntar como é se apaixonar eu diria que é como prender a sua respiração, até atingir o seu limite e mesmo assim não respirar, por que você sabe teme que no momento em que você respirar tudo terá terminado. É algo simples e automático como respirar, mas eu não podia respirar fora da minha casa e ele não podia respirar perto de mim. 

Quando eu era criança eu vi o mundo ser praticamente extinto por um vírus, várias pessoas morreram infectadas e as que sobraram acabaram desenvolvendo resistência ao vírus. Com o passar dos anos descobriram que esse vírus podia infectar bebês e afetar o sistema imunológico deles. Eu fui um desses bebês. Com apenas quatro anos eu fui privado de viver o mundo fora da minha casa. A nova atmosfera era extremamente nociva para meu sistema imunológico e especialmente meus pulmões. Se eu quisesse ficar do lado de fora eu precisava prender a respiração e me desinfectar para voltar a entrar em casa. 

Com tantos anos de pesquisa ninguém foi capaz de conseguir descobrir uma cura pra isso. A sociedade ficou dividida entre aqueles que podiam sair e os que não podiam, foi quando o planeta foi invadido por extraterrestres. Eles eram a esperança de uma nova era. Eram pacíficos e se pareciam mais com humanos do que nós imaginavamos que eles iriam se parecer. Foi ai que eu o conheci. Chanyeol, vindo do planeta plutão 43, um planeta tão pequeno que era povoado apenas pela sua família. Chanyeol veio para a terra trabalhar na cura de pessoas como eu. Os recessivos, como éramos chamados. Acreditavam que através dos microorganismos de outros planetas os recessivos poderiam voltar a andar pelas ruas livremente. O problema disso tudo é que todos os seres de fora não podiam estar no mesmo ambiente que os recessivos.

O nosso oxigênio era letal para eles, eles só podiam andar pra cima e para baixo com seus trajes espaciais. Era como se fossem recessivos vindos de outros planetas. Os recessivos terrestres precisavam viver em casas especialmente projetadas para não entrar o ar da rua, e os recessivos extraterrestres não podiam entrar nessas casas. Como ajudar uma pessoa que respira o ar que é letal para sua espécie? Distância. 

Foi como eu conheci Chanyeol. A distância. Ele e tornou meu pesquisador meses depois de chegar a terra. Todos os dias fazíamos sessões de vídeo chamada para que ele conhecesse melhor a minha rotina e pudesse mapear todos os medicamentos que eu tinha que tomar para me manter saudável já que eu não podia sair de dentro de casa. Meus pulmões não estavam mais saudáveis. Foi a três meses atrás, eu descobri que se quisesse continuar vivendo precisaria de um transplante. Pulmões recessivos não era saudáveis para mim, todos estavam adoecendo igual a mim. Pulmões de pessoas que podiam andar pela rua não eram saudáveis para mim por que instantaneamente me matariam. Eu estava com meus dias contados, mas todos os dias Chanyeol me dava esperança de que ele iria descobrir a solução para o problema dos recessivos. 

Em meio a video chamadas e cafés da manhã eu descobri que gostava mais de falar com Chanyeol sobre futilidades do que sobre minha doença. Eu gostava quando ele ria quando assistimos juntos (a distância) Beetlejuice. Ou como ele chorava assistindo “Viva”. Eu me peguei pensando em Chanyeol mais do que pensei que pensaria. Quando vi estava pensando em como seria poder comer na mesma mesa que ele. Como seria poder olhar para o lado no sofá e tê-lo ali ao meu lado. Em como seria poder abraçá-lo mesmo sabendo que ele era bem mais alto que eu. Em como teria o gosto da sua boca… Antes que eu pudesse perceber eu estava apaixonado por um alienígena, e isso não me assustava. Mas eu estava com medo o suficiente para morrer sem sequer tocar Chanyeol uma única vez. 

Estávamos conversando por videochamada mais uma vez quando eu pedi para ele pausar o episódio de Full House que estávamos assistindo. Eu não sabia quanto tempo mais eu tinha, mas sabia que não queria mais continuar vivendo aquela rotina todos os dias imaginando o que poderia acontecer caso eu a quebrasse ou não. 

**\- Chanyeol. -** eu o chamei, e sua expressão foi tão clara que eu entendi que ele já me conhecia bastante pra saber que algo estava errado e eu não podia mais continuar mantendo isso só pra mim. **\- Você sabe que hoje pode ser meu último dia de vida.**

**\- Não diga isso, vamos achar logo uma cura, você sabe que minhas pesquisas estão avançando rápido.**

**\- Mas é verdade, você sabe disso… -** me ajeitei no sofá puxando o computador para que ele pudesse me ver direito. **\- Cada dia que passa eu fico pior, e eu não quero morrer sem ir lá fora.**

**\- O que está dizendo? -** eu senti um aperto no meu coração. 

Um nó na minha garganta. Passei vinte e seis anos da minha vida dentro dessa casa, nunca sai nem mesmo para ir lá fora por dois segundos por que sempre tive medo de não conseguir me desintoxicar rápido o suficiente para conseguir respirar dentro de casa. Nunca se quer vi nenhum amigo virtual meu pessoalmente. As únicas pessoas que eu convivi minha vida inteira até três anos atrás foram os meus pais, mas eles morreram procurando uma cura para recessivos como eu. Sempre amaldiçoei essa doença. Esse vírus, essa merda que é não poder ficar frente a frente com as pessoas que eu amo. Tudo hoje é virtual. Se eu quiser comer algo de fora, eu não posso ir num restaurante, eu tenho que pedi para que entreguem na minha porta. Se eu quero falar com alguém eu não posso ir na casa dessa pessoa, eu tenho que mandar mensagem ou fazer uma ligação. Minha vida inteira eu esperei para encontrar com os outros humanos, e a pessoa mais próxima de mim nem é do mesmo planeta que eu. 

**\- Chanyeol, você pode vim aqui? Com seu traje… -** eu sabia que era pedir muito, éramos incompatíveis um para o outro. Eu não podia respirar o ar de Chanyeol, e ele não podia respirar o meu. 

**\- Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia, eu só posso ficar alguns minutos perto de você antes de contaminar meu traje, você sabe disso. -** sim eu sabia. Ele fazia questão de repetir isso para mim todos os dias quando eu tentava fazer com que ele viesse. 

**\- Eu vou sair. -** não era minha intenção fazer chantagem emocional com ele, mas se ele não podia vir até mim, eu iria aproveitar meus últimos minutos da forma como eu queria.

Quer dizer. Não eram meus últimos minutos. Pelo menos eu achava que não, não naquela noite. Mas eu queria fazer ao menos uma vez na vida algo que eu desejava, sem ter medo se seria o meu fim ou não. Quando o seu fim chega ele não espera que você faça um último desejo, ouça sua música favorita, veja seu filme favorito. Ele só chega, e você não tem escolha. 

**\- Eu tenho uma ideia. -** ele falou. **\- Me espere aí dentro, não saia.**

E eu não sai. Mas eu coloquei minha melhor roupa. Coloquei perfume, eu nunca usava perfume por que não tinha por que usar, ninguém iria me ver. Eu nem sei pra que comprei um perfume tão caro, mas agora estava agradecendo por tê-lo ali. 

Arrumei toda a sala e sentei impacientemente para esperar. Parecia que iria durar uma eternidade até que eu ouvi a campainha tocar. Meu coração disparou, parecia sair do peito a qualquer momento, eu tinha que me acalmar por que se eu ficasse com falta de ar seria meu fim. Então eu respirei fundo frente a frente com a primeira porta antes do descompressor de ar que ficava ali para quando eu precisava receber encomendas e desintoxicar-las antes de entrar em casa. 

Chanyeol não estava do outro lado do descompressor, seu traje estava. Eu entendi o que ele queria fazer, era gentil da parte dele mesmo sabendo que vestindo ou não o traje não mudava o fato de que eu não podia ficar lá fora. 

Puxei o traje para o descompressor e fechei a porta para ligar o aparelho. Foram longos segundos até que ele apitasse de que estava tudo limpo e que eu podia tirar dali. Quando abri a porta peguei o traje e vesti. Parecia enorme em mim, mas como eu já vi Chanyeol fazendo aquele procedimento várias e várias vezes eu sabia que era só apertar um botão do peito para que a roupa se ajustasse ao meu corpo. Então eu fiz isso e abri a porta para ir ao mundo lá fora, mas não era isso que Chanyeol tinha em mente. 

Do outro lado da porta eu encontrei Chanyeol parado na minha porta, usando seu traje, mas sem o capacete como eu estava usando. Ele deu um passo a frente do descompressor e fechou a porta atrás dele. Eu não entendi. Então ele caminhou até mim, me puxando para a frente e logo fechando a porta que estava atrás do meu corpo. Ficamos os dois dentro do descompressor. Era bastante grande, cabia até umas cinco pessoas ali dentro, como num elevador. 

**\- Prazer, meu nome é Chanyeol. Eu vim do planeta plutão 43, não tenho um sobrenome como os humanos têm. Estou na terra a um ano. Eu estou estudando o caso dos recessivos e acabei de descobrir que posso ficar frente a frente com eles dentro de descompressores de ar sem que isso cause nenhum perigo para ambas espécies se usarmos essas roupas de astronauta descoladas que eu chamo de traje. -** eu abri e fechei minha boca um monte de vezes, não sabia o que dizer. 

Era realmente inacreditável pensar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, que eu estava frente a frente com ele e não precisava me preocupar com o tempo que eu passaria ali dentro, por que estávamos seguros um do outro dentro daquelas roupas. Que eu podia respirar no mesmo espaço que ele. Que ele podia respirar no mesmo espaço que eu. 

**\- Prazer Chanyeol, eu me chamo Byun Baekhyun. Eu tenho um sobrenome por que sou humano. -** eu sorri falando aquilo, parecia muito idiota, mas era como se meu coração ficasse aquecido a cada palavra que eu falava. **\- Eu sou um recessivo e só posso ficar perto de você dentro desse descompressor de ar. -** falei praticamente repetindo o que ele mesmo tinha dito, então foi a vez dele sorrir. 

Nós dois ficamos ali naquele descompressor de ar por tempo suficiente para amanhecer pelas paredes transparentes. Pude ver o sol aparecendo no horizonte enquanto estava sentado frente a frente com Chanyeol. Pensei o quanto aquilo tudo parecia surreal diante dos meus olhos. Estendi uma das mãos e toquei o vidro do capacete de Chanyeol. O alienígena fechou os olhos como se pudesse sentir o toque da minha mão quente contra sua pele. 

**\- Chanyeol… Quer ir a um encontro comigo? -** ninguém mais fazia isso naqueles dias. Encontro era sinônimo de sexo, e já não existia mais nada que não envolvesse apenas pegação. Eu nunca tinha ido a um encontro, obviamente, mas assisti filmes o suficiente para saber como funcionava.

Assisti os filmes antigos vendo passeios, pic nics e conversas profundas sobre a vida e imaginava que queria sair para um encontro assim. Nunca tinham falado sobre isso, mas eu tinha vergonha de ser muito direto, chamar para um encontro seria a forma mais sutil de falar: ei, eu gosto de você. 

**\- O que é um encontro? -** ele perguntou, e eu sorriu.

**\- Bom, é quando duas pessoas tem interesse romântico uma na outra e saem para se conhecer ou só passar um tempo junto. Bem, costumava ser assim antigamente, mas as pessoas destruíram um pouco esse conceito e…**

**\- Está dizendo que tem interesse romântico em mim? -** Chanyeol me interrompeu, demonstrando em seu semblante confusão.

Eu afastei minha mão do capacete dele. Meu estômago embrulhou, as famosas borboletas estavam presentes. Eu sentia o nervosismo de estar ali frente a frente com Chanyeol, deixando claro para ele o que sentia, ou quase isso. 

**\- Sim. -** depois de ter jogado o convite no ar não tinha mais como voltar ou fingir demência, eu também não queria. 

**\- Nós não temos romance no meu planeta, eu não sei se sinto isso também.**

**\- Não tem problema, Chanyeol… Você quer ou não ir no encontro comigo? Prometo ficar vivo até lá. -** bem não havia certeza de que eu realmente iria conseguir aquela última parte, mas estava tendo o incentivar a aceitar, podiam ser meus últimos dias de vida e eu queria ao menos realizar um dos itens da minha lista de desejos. 

**\- Promete que vai ficar vivo? -** não era bem como se fosse algo que eu pudesse controlar, mas eu fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça. **\- Então você tem um encontro marcado, senhor Byun.**

  
  
  


🪐

Alguns dias se passaram desde que eu chamei Chanyeol para um encontro. Estávamos os dois ali de novo, no descompressor de ar, com os trajes. Não havia cesta de pic nic ou filme romântico, muito menos braço sob os ombros numa sala de cinema. Mas haviam estrelas em cima de nós naquela noite estrelada. Estávamos os dois sentados ali observando cada pontinho presente no céu. 

Eu estava nervoso. Fazia dias que não conseguia falar com Chanyeol como antes. Ele estava ocupado demais nas suas pesquisas e quando sobrava tempo eu acabava dormindo antes mesmo de terminar um episódio de Game Of Thrones. Eu estava com medo de minha primeira oportunidade de ter um encontro ser um completo fiasco, estava pensando demais sim, minha ansiedade estava a mil, e então Chanyeol resolveu que era a melhor hora para começar a falar.

**\- Estive pensando sobre isso nos últimos dias. -** e eu achando que ele estava super focado no seu projeto. **\- Baekhyun, pelas minhas pesquisas eu também tenho interesse romântico em você, tenho muito pelo o que eu entendi. -** eu senti um frio na barriga, uma vontade de vomitar que não tinha a menor explicação. Essa então era a sensação de ouvir uma declaração. 

**\- Eu... -** ele me interrompeu, Chanyeol fazia muito isso, mas de alguma forma sempre que o fazia era pra falar algo que me deixava incrivelmente nervoso, mas era um nervoso bom.

**\- Deixe eu terminar! -** ele disse se ajeitando para ficar frente a frente comigo. **\- Eu encontrei uma forma de salvar seus pulmões! Eu estive bastante distante essa semana por que eu estava com pressa. E durante todos esses dias eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você, Baekhyun. Desde que eu cheguei na terra parece que eu tinha algo além para fazer aqui do que a minha missão como pesquisador. Eu sabia que existia algo maior por ai me esperando, e isso era você, eu quero dizer, você não é um objeto, mas desde a primeira vez que eu te vi eu quis te salvar, e não por pena, mas por que eu queria ver você viver. E eu queria poder viver ao seu lado, mesmo sem saber direito que era isso que eu queria. -** Chanyeol era bom com as palavras, coisa que eu não era.

Estava perplexo por um monte de coisas, a começar pelo fato de que ele tinha arranjado um jeito de me salvar. Eu não estava muito preocupado com isso naquele momento, na minha cabeça só vinha uma coisa e isso era as palavras “queria poder viver ao seu lado”. Sabe quando eu disse que amar é como prender a respiração? Eu estava errado, muito errado. Amar não é prender a respiração, amar é soltar o ar, depois de muito tempo o prendendo, é sentir o oxigênio entrar pelos seus pulmões, aquela sensação de alívio por algo que te mantém vivo e que você nem é capaz de enxergar.

É possível viver sem amor? Eu diria que sim. Afinal, todos esses anos eu vivi sem um, sem expectativa de encontrar um devido a minha condição. Mas uma coisa que eu posso afirmar é que não é possível viver sem amar algo. Uma música, uma banda, um bichinho de estimação. Uma roupa, uma comida. A forma como o sol toca sua pele, como a água salgada do mar encharca suas roupas. O amor não pode ser visto, ou tocado, mas ele foi feito para ser sentido, assim como a nossa respiração. 

E nesse momento eu podia sentir minha respiração intensa. A forma como meus pulmões se enchiam de ar, a forma como meu peito aumentava rapidamente de tamanho logo depois de diminuir mais uma vez. Eu sempre fui obcecado pelos meus pulmões, e a forma como eles me mantinham vivo até ali mesmo diante de toda minha condição como recessivo. 

Meus olhos encontraram os olhos dele. Eu sentia meu rosto arder de vergonha, mas era um sentimento bom. Chanyeol segurou as minhas mãos enquanto sorria, mas eu sabia que ele estava com um pouco de medo de tudo aquilo. Era tão novo para ele quanto era pra mim essa situação. Pela primeira vez na vida eu estava tomando uma dose bem grande de coragem. Quantos segundos eu podia ficar sem aquele capacete? Quantos segundos podia durar um toque? 

**\- Você sabe como termina um encontro, Chanyeol? -** ele negou com a cabeça. **\- Com um beijo…**

Senti os pequenos pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem. Fui o primeiro a me levantar, ele fez isso logo em seguida, de forma uma pouco desengonçada. Eu tirei o capacete dele com cuidado, e logo depois tirei o meu. Era a primeira vez que eu ficava assim fora de casa, mesmo que a porta de entrada estivesse logo atrás de mim. 

Me estiquei para alcançar os lábios dele. Eram macios e me fazia querer ficar preso ali para sempre. Não foi algo perfeito, era a primeira vez para nós dois. Mas pela nossa experiência em filmes também não foi algo terrível. Não durou muito tempo, quando eu tive meu primeiro indício de que precisava de mais ar rapidamente me afastei e coloquei o capacete de volta. Ele fez o mesmo, e então sorriu. 

Eu conseguia sentir como seu coração estava acelerado por que ele respirava de forma ofegante. Eu também estava ofegante. E naquele momento nós estávamos unidos ali, entre dois pulmões e um sentimento. 

  
  


Fim


End file.
